


"You're still cuter."

by icemakestars



Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [16]
Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Even if Sister Ivry had a soft spot for Rebecca, she still thought that Witch was cuter.
Relationships: Homura Kogetsu/Rebecca, Sister Ivry/Witch | Shield of Edens
Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283213
Kudos: 7





	"You're still cuter."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aqua_Tranquility](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/gifts).



“Is Rebecca still your wallpaper?” Weisz sneered, dangling Sister Ivry’s communicator in front of her face. 

“Yeah, she’s cute.” Ivry huffed, snatching her communicator back, and Witch tried not to flinch. She had hoped that Ivry’s infatuation with the blonde would now that Rebecca and Homura were dating, but she did not seemed phased by the change in dynamic. 

“Is it not weird for you?” He asked the two women who were sat in the love seat, Rebecca sprawled across Homura’s lap. 

“Maybe a little...” Rebecca ran her hand through Homura’s hair, who shook her head slowly. 

“No.” She covered her smile with the cuff of her kimono. “Rebecca is the cutest, after all.” 

As the girls kissed and Weisz made fake gagging noises, Witch wondered how she could be a robot without a heart when it was surely breaking. For years she had admired Ivry’s tenacity, and how her sharp tongue could offer such kind words. But she had to accept that these feelings were not returned; that this love, no matter how artificial it may be, was hers alone. 

She was so focused on maintaining composure that she didn’t notice a hand snake around her waist, lips placed dangerously behind her ear. 

“Don’t worry, Witch.” Ivry murmured, voice low. “You’re still cuter.” 

Witch jumped, startled, turning just in time to see Sister Ivry smirk as she walked away. She was confused of course, but didn’t have the confidence to stifle the flicker of hope which Ivry had just given her. Weisz wolf-whistled, Homura was holding back laughter, and Ivry offered Rebecca a subtle high-five as she walked passed. 

If there was no blood in her veins, how could she feel it rushing to her face? Witch coughed, eyes cast to the ground as she bustled off to the infirmary where hopefully Sister Ivry would be. 


End file.
